Deux fauves qui se jaugent
by Naphtaline
Summary: Après une arrestation musclée dans un bar, Emma Swan se voit dans l'obligation de fournir un nouvel ordinateur à une étrange inconnue. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'il s'agit d'M.R., le nouvel écrivain en vogue et qu'un tueur fou s'amuse à la menacer au travers de meurtres plus sanglants les uns que les autres. AU SQ Spoilers S3
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, voici le premier chapitre d'une Fanfiction Swanqueen qui prend place au sein d'un AU. C'est la première fois que j'ose poster et aussi la première Fanfiction que j'écris alors j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

**LUNDI**

« Leroy, vous êtes encore ivre mort » soupira Jefferson tout en essuyant un verre à l'aide d'un torchon blanc.

L'homme leva son regard trouble vers lui et haussa les épaules.

« Jchuis plus rentable comme ça.

-Pas vraiment, vous dérangez les autres clients. »

Leroy poussa un gros soupir et fit pivoter son siège pour contempler les fameux clients du bar. Ils n'était pas si nombreux en ce début d'après midi et en se grattant le crâne, Leroy se demanda si la moitié de ces gens là avait payé plus d'un verre. Il renifla en haussant les épaules et c'est avec un sourire narquois qu'il annonça bien fort :

« Il est quatorze heure et je suis bourré, ouais. Ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ? »

Habitué de ce genre de situation, Leroy crut que personne ne répondrait et qu'il pourrait de nouveau noyer sa peine dans le fond d'un verre. Après tout, les gens n'étaient ils pas tous des couilles molles cachés derrières des jolies gueules ? Pour Leroy qui avait travaillé toute sa vie dans les mines, c'était une évidence. Il n'y avait que les gens qui risquaient leur vie qui étaient courageux, comme lui avant qu'il ne perde son emploi. Et ces tarlouzes BCBG n'avaient rien de gens courageux. Il allait se tourner vers le bar pour narguer Jefferson lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre. Une voix ferme et forte, une voix de femme.

« Absolument. C'est pourquoi je vous prierai de bien vouloir baisser de deux tons, mon cher. »

Du regard, Leroy chercha la morue qui avait osé lui tenir tête, tandis que Jefferson s'éclipsait dans son arrière boutique, flairant les ennuis. Leroy jaillit de sa chaise comme un fauve lorsqu'il la repéra enfin, assise au fond de la salle face à un ordinateur et une tasse de café noir.

Le summum du BCBG pensa il en s'approchant d'une démarche approximative, le regard noir. BCBG grognasse, oui ! De quel droit cette femme osait elle lui répondre comme ça ? Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à pouvoir loucher les yeux dans les yeux, lui crachant son haleine fétide au visage.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas frapper une femme ! S'insurgea un client à sa gauche, un grand blondinet à qui on aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession.

-Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde vous. » rétorqua la femme, l'air hautain.

Leroy était bien d'accord avec elle.

« Ouais on t'a pas sonné toi ! »

Et alors qu'il reportait de nouveau son attention sur la brune, il sentit son corps partir.

...

« MERDE EMMA ,TU FAIS CHIER !»

Le nez sur le carrelage froid, balançant une flopée de jurons et un peu sonné, Leroy ne put qu'entendre avec effroi le cliquetis des menottes se refermant sur ses poignets.

Emma, elle, reprenait son souffle, à califourchon sur le dos de Leroy qui l'insultait grassement lorsque Jefferson lui lança :

« Joli plaquage. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais aussi vite. Je suis quand même impressionné de voir que tu n'as cassé que deux tables.

-Tu me sous estime. » fit elle en haussant les épaules.

C'est alors qu'un juron fusa à droite, plus fort que ceux de Leroy, plus tranchant aussi. C'était la femme brune de tout à l'heure qui contemplait avec horreur les restes de son ordinateur qui avait volé avec la table, le café et l'alcoolique. Elle se tourna vers Emma avec un regard noir et un rictus mauvais. La haine sur son visage provoqua un mouvement de recul involontaire chez Emma.

« Je... vous... »

Les mots ne sortaient pas tant la rage était présente mais Emma comprit l'essentiel. Ni une, ni deux, elle releva Leroy et se dirigea vers la sortie, pensant que la brune ne ferait que lui balancer une flopée d'insulte à base de « Je vais appeler mon avocat !» mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La femme se releva, les restes de son ordinateur dans les bras et se dirigea d'un pas vif et inquisiteur vers la sortie pour s'y immobiliser, barrant le passage de la blonde.

« Vous êtes malade ! Vous venez de détruire mon travail ! Fit Regina en pointant un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine d'Emma.

-Rien qui ne puisse pas être récupéré chez un bon informaticien. rétorqua cette dernière en haussant un sourcil provocateur.

-Parce que vous croyez que ça court les rues ?

-J'ai du travail, laissez moi passer et allez donc faire un tour sur internet pour vous en trouvez un.

-Bien sûr, ironisa elle, et avec quel ordinateur ? »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec le même mélange de mépris et de colère dans le regard.

« Hey, Emma, la frangine a pas tord t'sais. » fit Leroy en formant un T avec ses mains.

Emma soupira de dépit, si même Leroy s'y mettait...

« Ok, vous avez gagné. Je vais vous conduire chez un ami, il va vous arranger ça. Vous pouvez attendre ici ?

-Pour que vous me filiez entre les doigts ? Pas question ! »

Bon sang ! Ce que cette femme pouvait être retord ! Les mains sur les hanches, la tête penchée sur le côté et une moue de dégoût plaquée au visage, elle était semblable à un orage sur le point d'éclater : majestueuse et inquiétante.

« Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre jusqu'au poste déposer notre ami et je vous y conduirais ensuite. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la brune.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Emma.

-C'est que... je n'ai pas de voiture. »

...

_Il est hors de question que je monte là dedans_, pensa Regina en regardant avec scepticisme la vieille Beetle jaune, qui selon elle, aurait dû se trouver à la casse plutôt que sur cette route.

« Vous n'avez pas de voiture de fonction ?

-Une balle perdue et le réservoir à explosé. Annonça Emma, morose.

-Et puis, si vous voyez un flic se balader en métro avec un type menotté, faudra m'appeler. » Ajouta Leroy en regardant Regina comme si elle débarquait d'une autre planète.

Emma fourra Leroy à l'arrière sans ménagement, ce qui lui valu une autre flopée de jurons de la part de l'ancien mineur puis elle ouvrit la portière côté passager et invita Regina à y entrer. La brune s'installa avec mauvaise grâce, son ordinateur ruiné sur les genoux.

« Vous devriez vous détendre un peu. » ronchonna Leroy, comme si la Beetle était la voiture la plus sûre au monde.

Regina le regarda en haussant un sourcil, pas très convaincue.

...

Arrivée au poste de police, Emma jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la brune et leva les yeux au ciel en croisant ses iris accusateurs.

« Si vous avez fini de vous lancer des regards langoureux, on pourrait p'têtre y aller. J'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! ronchonna Leroy

-Vous préférez attendre ici ? Demanda Emma à Regina en ignorant royalement Leroy.

-Ce tas de ferraille va me rendre claustrophobe, je préfère encore vous suivre. »

Arrivée dans le hall, Regina ne put que remarquer les regards amusés que les policiers lançaient à Emma et Leroy sur leur passage et le regard étonné qui lui était lui même réservé.

« C'est dans vos habitudes de vous occuper des ivrognes ? Demanda elle en désignant les flics aux alentours d'un geste de la main.

-Mon truc c'est la crim', mais Leroy et moi ça fait un bout de temps qu'on se connaît.

-Je casserais le pif du premier flic qui vient s'il ose me dire qu'Emma peut pas venir me déloger en personne.

-Je vois que vous avez vos habitudes... lança la brune, sceptique. »

Une femme arriva alors. Grande, brune et élancée, elle avait une démarche chaloupée qui avait tendance à faire converger les regards vers elle. Ses longs cheveux suivaient son sillage et rebondissaient en rythme sur son dos couvert une chemise dont le décolleté provocateur fit hausser un sourcil à Regina.

« Bonjour, Lieutenant Red. » Fit elle en tendant une main.

Regina la serra sans se présenter, défiant la jeune flic de lui faire la moindre remarque. Ça n'arriva pas, car dès que la poignée de main fut terminée, Ruby se tourna vers Leroy, les poings sur les hanches.

« Leroy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-...

-Il allait s'en prendre à cette femme apparemment. » fit Emma en désignant Regina du pouce.

Entendant cette remarque, Ruby se tourna vers la brune et prit le temps de la détailler de la tête aux pieds. Regina fit la moue face à cette intrusion visuelle qu'elle jugea vulgaire, et elle croisa les bras.

« Vous voulez porter plainte c'est ça ? Vous savez, Leroy n'est pas vraiment un mauvais bougre, il est juste un peu grincheux. »

Regina lança un regard à « Grincheux » et haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

« La seule personne contre qui je pourrais porter plainte ici, c'est votre collègue.

-Je vois...

-D'ailleurs, inutile de s'éterniser. Toujours pas de meurtre Ruby ? Demanda Emma, désireuse de changer de sujet afin d'éviter les reproches de son amie.

-Aujourd'hui est un jour sans histoire ! Chantonna cette dernière.

-Parlez pour vous. » fit Regina.

Et elle partit en direction de la sortie. Emma confia alors Leroy aux bons soins de Ruby et allait suivre Regina lorsqu'un homme l'arrêta dans son élan. Il portait une sorte de manteau de cuir rapiécé à l'extrême possédait de beaux yeux bleus au regard vif. Espiègle, il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura : « J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir ma belle. ». Emma rougit imperceptiblement.

« Pas de ça maintenant, j'ai un problème sur les bras.

-C'est à dire ?

-C'est elle, fit Emma en désignant Regina d'un signe de tête. »

Killian se retourna alors pour fixer la femme désignée par Emma. Adossée contre le mur de l'ascenseur, son trench coat rouge dans les bras, Regina Mills resplendissait l'élégance et la grâce.

« Des problèmes comme _elle _j'en veux tous les jours. » Lâcha Killian après un sifflement admiratif.

Emma le regarda sans comprendre. Elle venait de passer trente minutes avec cette femme et en dehors de son horripilante attitude, rien ne lui avait sauté aux yeux. Alors, elle reporta son attention sur Regina et, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, elle prit le temps de la regarder.

La première chose dont elle prit conscience, fut la froideur calculatrice que dégageait cette femme. Son visage fermé ne trahissait aucune émotion inutile, sa posture rigide lui rappelait celle d'une reine et son regard... Son regard glaçait les sangs. Pourtant, ce mur de givre n'était pas repoussant. Il était fascinant, fascinant comme un serpent qui s'apprête à frapper, et dont la victime ne pouvait qu'être consentante. Mais en dehors du danger attractif qu'elle incarnait, il y avait une vraie beauté dans son visage aux traits sévères et harmonieux. Une telle beauté qu'Emma se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas l'apercevoir plus tôt.

« Et tu lui as fait quoi à cette femme sexy ? Fit Killian, rappelant Emma à la réalité.

-J'ai détruit son ordinateur en neutralisant Leroy.

-Tu es toujours tellement brutale, se moqua Killian, en tout cas si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

-J'y penserai. »

Et elle partit rejoindre Regina qui commençait à s'impatienter.

...

« Je suis désolé, mais il semblerait que l'ordinateur ne soit pas récupérable. Le café qui s'est renversé dessus à crée un court circuit, même en le séchant il ne redémarrera pas. Si ça n'avait été que le choc, tout aurait encore été possible, mais là je ne peux rien faire... » Fit le vieil homme d'un air triste.

Emma avait conduit Regina jusqu'à un vieux magasin miteux dont la devanture annonçait : « Chez Gepetto, réparations informatiques en tout genre. ». La brune avait eu tout d'abord quelques réserves mais il s'était avéré que le fameux Gepetto était un ami de la blonde et qu'il lui avait proposé de réparer l'ordinateur gratuitement, une aubaine sachant que ce genre de service se payait désormais très cher. Malheureusement, après avoir constaté l'étendue des dégâts, il semblait n'y avoir plus rien à faire. Regina poussa un profond soupir en regardant son macbook cabossé d'un œil sombre.

« Vous pouvez récupérer le contenue du disque dur ? Demanda Regina, c'est très important, tout mes travaux s'y trouvent.

-Oui, ça devrait être possible. »

L'œil du vieil homme s'était éclairé d'un éclat vif et il proposa à Regina et Emma de s'installer autour d'une table tandis qu'il réglait le problème.

« Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? Demanda il.

-ça ira merci.

-Pareil. »

Le vieil homme disparut alors dans son arrière boutique et Emma se tourna vers Regina, qui regardait sa montre frénétiquement, comme angoissée. Elle supposa que l'inconnue s'inquiétait de la fermeture des magasins qui l'empêcherait d'acheter un nouvel ordinateur. Alors, elle lâcha :

« Je peux vous prêter le mien si vous voulez.

-Prêter le votre ? Répondit la brune, aussi surprise que méfiante.

-Mon ordinateur, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter Il est un peu vieux par contre. »

Regina la regarda avec dédain, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : elle en avait besoin.

« Vous ne vous en servez pas ?

-Jamais.

-Très bien dans ce cas. »

Elles se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes, silencieuses comme deux fauves qui se jaugent.

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre : peurs et enquête.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah ! Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de lire mon premier chapitre ainsi que pour toutes vos reviews, fav, follow qui m'ont vraiment touchées. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette histoire connaisse un si beau lancement et je ne peux qu'espérer que la suite sera à la hauteur de ce que vous attendez (et êtes en droit d'attendre.). Je tenais aussi à présenter mes excuses aux personnes qui ont posté des reviews et qui attendaient peut-être des réponses que je ne leur ai pas donné par manque de temps. D'ailleurs je pense que je n'aurais pas le temps de vous répondre à tous et je m'en voudrais d'en laisser certains de côté, mais sachez qu'à chaque fois que je lis vos 11 commentaires je suis vraiment touchée par vos mots.**

**En réponse à Lisa418 qui s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir la suite, sache que j'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 4 jusqu'ici et que je mets un point d'honneur à poster un chapitre uniquement lorsque j'ai la suite sous la main, car encore une fois je n'ai pas tant de temps et comme ça je suis parée à toute éventuel problème :). **

**En réponse à : je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire ainsi que mon pseudo, Naphtaline est mon mot préféré car je trouve qu'il est vraiment doux à prononcer. C'est un sacré joli mot pour un éloigneur de mites non ? **

**J'avais prévu de poster un chapitre par semaine, soit tous les lundis, mais vous me disiez avoir hâte alors je poste aujourd'hui avec un jour d'avance et je posterai tous les dimanches. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Regina soupira d'angoisse en triturant nerveusement la clef usb qui renfermait son travail.

La nuit était tombée peu après leur départ et la Beetle jaune filait à toute allure au travers du dédales des rues du centre ville. Elles arriverait dans peu de temps lui avait assuré Emma, mais les mots ne suffisaient pas à faire partir la peur saisissante que la brune ressentait. _Dans peu de temps_, se répétait elle, _dans peu de temps... _

La vérité, c'était que Regina avait peur du noir. Un vieux traumatisme qu'elle aurait préféré oublier et qui la poussait à toujours être chez elle avant le couché du soleil. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de éclipser comme elle l'aurait voulu et elle s'était retrouvée coincée avec la blonde agaçante, au milieu de la circulation.

« Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda Emma en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard haineux, le corps crispé sur son siège inconfortable.

« Ohé, du calme. Ce n'est pas pas faute si vous buviez du café à ce moment là. Lança Emma en référence à l'incident précédent.

-Quelle mauvaise foi ma chère ! C'est bien vous qui l'avez renversé en jouant aux apprenties rugbyman. »

Elles levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps. Heureusement, le débat n'eut pas à se poursuivre puisque Emma finit par se garer devant un immeuble de brique blanche.

« Ne me dites pas que vous vivez ici. » Grimaça Regina.

Emma lui lança un regard étonné avant de sortir de la voiture, bientôt imitée par Regina.

L'angoisse lui serrait le ventre à présent et Regina voyait des tâches sombre danser devant ses yeux. Ses mains étaient tellement agitées par les spasmes qu'elle dut les cacher dans les poches de son manteau rouge afin qu'Emma ne le remarque pas.

« Eh bien qu'attendez vous !?» fit elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë à son goût.

…

Arrivée dans le hall de l'immeuble, Regina poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. La lumière était vive ici, et la porte refermée par un code dans son dos lui assurait une protection suffisant à dissiper son malaise. Alors, la brune reprit confiance et s'avança d'un pas assuré à la suite de la belle blonde. Ensemble, elles montèrent les marches de l'escalier sans un mot, boudant l'ascenseur qui était en panne d'après une pancarte y étant accrochée.

« Il est toujours en panne. » grinça Emma, plus pour elle même que pour Regina.

Cette dernière ignora la remarque.

« C'est ici, le 109. » fit Emma en pointant du doigt une porte couverte d'écriture manuscrite.

En y regardant de plus près, toutes les portes des appartements de cet immeuble étaient différentes. Emma jugeait qu'elles égayaient le couloir et qu'elles reflétaient l'état d'esprit de leurs propriétaire. Ainsi, toujours selon elle, la personne qui venait d'emménager dans l'appartement face au sien devait être classiquement con au vu de la simplicité de la porte blanche qui venait d'y être posée et qui brisait la règle de l'originalité.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil à la sonnette de la porte qui indiquait « Emma et Henry Swan » en lettres noires et fut surprise de constater qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à demander le nom de la blonde et qu'elle ne l'avait pas non plus renseigné sur cette information. C'était inhabituel de sa part, sans doute avait elle été perturbée par tous ces événements qui ne faisaient pas partis de son quotidien.

« Henry, je suis rentrée. » Appela Emma en pénétrant chez elle.

Regina présuma qu'il s'agissait sans doute de son mari, se souvenant de l'indication sur la sonnette et entra à la suite d'Emma, le pas flegmatique.

C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçu, l'enfant.

« Salut m'man ! »

La petite tête brune qui semblait à peine âgée de dix ans sauta du canapé dans lequel il était installé pour se précipiter dans les bras de sa mère et l'enlacer amoureusement. Emma vacilla en l'attrapant, un large sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

Regina, elle, n'avait pas bougé du seuil de la porte. Elle était figée, le regard sur Henry mais l'esprit ailleurs, des années auparavant lorsqu'elle... Lorsqu'elle avait... Une vague de chaleur parcourus son corps pour remonter dans son visage. Son regard devint trouble, des sueurs froides commencèrent à se faire sentir. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour tenter de garder pied avec la réalité.

Pour retenir les larmes.

« Vous allez bien ? » Lui demanda l'enfant, la mine inquiète de voir cette étrangère bouleversée par les souvenirs.

La voix enfantine sortie Regina du néant qui l'avait engloutie un bref instant et eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Elle se reprit aussitôt, plaquant un sourire aussi large que faux sur son visage, une façade qui lui était devenue trop coutumière au fil des ans.

« Tout va bien, oui.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Reprit Emma qui avait été interpellé par l'appel de son fils.

-Absolument. Sans doute ai-je rougi à cause de la poussière. »

Balancer une remarque cinglante pour mieux retomber. Ça aussi c'était devenu une mauvaise habitude, une habitude salvatrice sans laquelle Regina Mills n'aurait plus été Regina Mills. Sans laquelle elle n'aurait été rien, rien d'autre qu'un vide immense.

« Vous y êtes allergique ? » fit le petit bonhomme en se détachant de sa mère pour mieux la regarder.

Son innocence la toucha beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Tu n'as pas idée. »

Il y eut un court silence, qu'Emma brisa en annonçant qu'elle allait chercher son ordinateur. Henry retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et invita Regina à le suivre.

« Vous êtes une amie de ma mère ?

-Hum, pas exactement.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là alors ?

-Ta mère a cassé mon ordinateur, j'en ai besoin pour mon travail, donc elle m'en prête un.

-Oh d'accord, elle fait souvent ce genre de chose.

-Casser les affaires des autres ? Répondit la Regina qui n'imaginait pas que la blonde grincheuse soit du genre à prêter souvent ses affaires.

-Ouaip, elle est maladroite. »

Regina repensa au plaquage spectaculaire de la blonde et se dit que « maladroite » n'était peut être pas le mot qui convenait le mieux. Violente, l'était.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda Regina en montrant le livre que tenait Henry entre les mains.

-Je lis _Maleficent,_ le dernier roman de M.R.

-Tu trouves ça bien ?

-J'adore ! C'est mon auteur préféré ! »

Regina ne pu réprimer un sourire face à l'enthousiasme du jeune homme qui tenait le livre comme s'il s'agissait d'un précieux trésor.

« J'en ai entendu parler, mais je croyais que c'était de la littérature pour adulte.

-C'en est, mais ce sont avant tout des contes de fée, même s'ils sont racontés du point du vue du méchant.

-C'est à dire ?

-Regardez.»

Henry montra alors une phrase écrite à l'intérieur de la couverture du livre qui annonçait : _Evil isn't born, it's made_.

« Oh donc, c'est sur le passé de ces méchants ?

-Exact, et cette phrase se retrouve à l'intérieur de chaque livres, c'est pour ça qu'on les appelle la série des _Evil isn't born_.

-Je vois, mais certains passages ne te semblent pas trop violents ?

-J'ai lu toute la série, jusqu'à celui-ci et je trouve pas qu'ils soient si violent. La vie est violente, la série ne l'est pas plus. »

Regina ne répondit pas. Elle savait très bien à quel point ces romans pouvaient être perturbants, on le lui avait souvent rapporté et même si Henry semblait extrêmement mature pour son age, elle doutait qu'il le soit assez. Elle se demanda comment sa mère avait pu le laisser lire cette série, et s'il était habituel pour elle d'être laxiste à ce point. Devinant ses inquiétudes, Henry la devança.

« Ma mère ne lit pas, elle n'aime pas ça, alors elle n'est pas vraiment au courant de ce qu'il y a dans ces livres. »

Regina restait quand même perplexe mais ce jeune garçon semblait si attaché a cette série qu'elle capitula avec un sourire. C'est cet instant que choisit Emma pour revenir, un vieux powerbook gris sous le bras et plutôt surprise de trouver son fils et la brune en pleine conversation.

« Ordinateur retrouvé. »Annonça finalement Emma au bout de quelques minutes.

Regina faillit sursauter lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Emma. Plongée dans la conversation, elle avait presque oublié qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et la raison de la présence. Elle se releva alors, déposant au passage une caresse sur les cheveux du jeune garçon, puis elle suivit Emma vers la sortie, redevenant la femme froide qu'elle était au fils des pas.

Emma ouvrit sa porte d'entrée et lui tendit l'ordinateur.

« Je vais juste prendre vos coordonnées avant de vous laisser partir, je ne sais toujours pas comment vous vous appelez.

-Regina Mills, et pour ce qui est de l'adresse... »

Sa phrase resta en suspend alors qu'elle traversait le couloir et se dirigeait vers la porte blanche de sa démarche lascive, le powerbook sous le bras.

« ...On dirait que nous sommes voisines, Miss Swan. »

...

**MARDI **

Soupirant d'ennui, Emma Swan fixa la montagne de paperasse face à elle. Désespérée de ne s'être vue attribuée aucune affaire de meurtre, elle avait passée la journée à essuyer les blagues vaseuses de ses collèges, les regards lubriques de Killian et à boire du café en s'ennuyant. Et elle s'était beaucoup ennuyée, ce qui expliquait sa volonté soudaine d'en finir avec ce puissant ennemi de feuilles et d'encre.

« Ca fait cinquante points la montagne de paperasse.

-Ce ne serait pas autant de point qu'attraper un tueur en série ? »

Ruby haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le bureau de la belle blonde.

« Ouais, c'est parce que c'est au moins aussi compliqué. »

Découragée, Emma laissa tomber son front sur la pile de papier avant de pousser un soupir qui fit s'envoler quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Il y avait des jours où elle détestait son travail, des jours comme celui-ci où le tableau des affaires non résolues ne cessait de de couvrir de photos et de compte rendus alors qu'elle se trouvait sans enquête. Des jours comme ça où elle se sentait inutile et que son inactivité la rendait amorphe. Emma détestait être amorphe.

Isolée du monde sous la masse de cheveux qui s'était éparpillée autour de son visage, Emma avait décidé d'oublier la paperasse pour réfléchir aux récents événements. Depuis quand cette Regina Mills était elle sa voisine déjà ? Elle était incapable de dire si elle l'avait déjà croisé auparavant, ce qui avait dû être le cas puisqu'elle saluait la moitié de l'immeuble tous les matins.

« Swan, encore occupée à brasser l'air ? »

Emma se redressa brusquement en entendant la voix de Gold, manquant de faire tomber Ruby de son bureau et lança un regard furieux à son patron. L'homme la regardait avec amusement, un sourire méprisant sur le visage.

« Ce ne serait sans doute pas le cas si vous nous aviez confié une enquête. J'ai l'impression d'être payée à rien foutre et il n'y a rien de plus chiant au monde si vous voulez mon avis.

-à ce que je vois, faire la paperasse doit l'être puisque votre pile est toujours intacte. »

Un point pour lui.

Monsieur Gold était un homme de petite taille, mince et anguleux qui possédait des cheveux fillasses lui tombant aux épaules. Appuyé sur sa sempiternelle cane et vêtu d'un costume rapiécé, il incarnait plus le stéréotype du clochard raffiné que celui de l'homme de pouvoir. Pourtant, il y avait dans son attitude une grandeur qui forçait le respect et son ombre menaçante laissait toujours planer un sentiment de malaise sur le commissariat.

Emma le détestait et Gold adorait ça.

C'est le moment que choisit Henry pour faire irruption dans l'open space vétuste. Les flics qui le croisèrent cessèrent leurs activités pour le saluer, habitués à voir le petit homme débarquer dans leurs locaux. Doucement mais sûrement, l'enfant s'approcha de Gold et lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Bonjour Henry.

-Salut ! »

La figure malveillante de Gold s'effaça a mesure que l'enfant s'avançait vers lui, cédant la place à un visage bienveillant et chaleureux. Emma s'en étonnait à chaque fois. Ce n'était pourtant pas inhabituel, ils se connaissaient depuis qu'Henry avait appris à lire, soit depuis que le petit bonhomme avait décidé de faire de la librairie de la femme de Gold, son lieu préféré. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils se croisent là-bas et que Gold lui offre un livre ou bien que le couple l'invite à dîner, presque comme s'il faisait parti de leur famille.

« M'man on y va ? Demanda le petit bonhomme en reportant son attention sur la blonde.

-Désolée Henry mais ta mère doit accomplir une mission d'importance capitale avant de partir. Répondit Gold avant qu'Emma n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Ah ?

-Il faut qu'elle remplisse au moins la moitié des documents que tu vois sur son bureau.

-ça fait beaucoup. Fit le jeune homme. »

Emma poussa un profond soupir et lança un regard acide à son patron sous les yeux amusé de Hook et de Ruby.

« Mais j'en ai au moins pour une heure !

-ça c'est votre problème. »

Et Gold disparut dans son bureau, un sourire tyrannique accroché aux lèvres. Henry, lui, haussa les épaules et partit vagabonder dans la pièce.

Emma lança un regard consterné à son fils.

« Il aurait pu plaider en ma faveur quand même. Fit elle, plus pour elle même que pour ses collègues.

-Je crois que contrairement à toi, ton fils sait que tu n'as pas d'excuse valable. Répondit Killian avec un grand sourire.

-Ravale ce sourire ou c'est moi qui te le fais bouffer » grinça elle.

L'expression sur le visage du jeune homme ne changea pas malgré la menace mais Emma ne s'en formalisa pas, reportant son attention sur le tas de feuille et haussant un sourcil.

« Combien de point si vous m'aidez ? Demanda elle.

-Aucun et tu nous devras un resto. Répondit Ruby.

-Sérieusement ? »

Emma fronça les sourcils en tentant de se rappeler où en étaient les scores, sans succès.

« Le dernier jour du mois c'est aujourd'hui et Ruby et moi sommes à égalité. Tu pourrais gagner si tu te chargeais de la pile entière ce soir, toute seule. Mais sinon c'est toi qui offre le resto aux vainqueurs. » jubila Killian.

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui s'était arrêté devant le tableau des enquêtes non-élucidées. Elle se voyait mal le faire patienter une heure sans occupation. C'est donc avec un soupir qu'elle se résigna à demander l'aide de ses collègues.

...

« M'man ! M'man ! »

Henry se précipita vers sa mère. Assise entre Ruby et Killian, elle écrivait le rapport d'une enquête qu'elle avait élucidée des semaines plus tôt, entrecoupant sa rédaction de regard noir en direction du bureau de Gold. Entendant la voix du petit brun, elle se tourna vers lui, bientôt imitée par des coéquipiers, et fut surprise de la lueur mi-enthousiaste, mi-horrifié qu'elle trouva dans ses yeux caramel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, gamin ?

-Le... Le tableau !

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas lire ce qui était dessus, ce n'est pas de ton age.

-Mais...

-Henry. Répliqua fermement Emma »

Il y eut un silence.

« Maman... demanda une dernière fois Henry »

Face à son regard de cocker, Emma ne put que se résigner.

« Vas-y, soupira t'elle.

-Dans les affaires non élucidées, il y en a au moins cinq qui ressemblent au roman de M.R. »

Emma fronça les sourcils, puis elle se tourna vers Ruby qui haussait les sourcils, aussi surprise qu'elle du sérieux soudain du petit garçon.

« Tu veux dire, la série que tu lis tout le temps ?

-Oui celle là ! Viens voir s'il te plaît. »

Tirée par le bras, Emma accepta de suivre son fils vers le tableau blanc. Sous ses yeux, il commença à déplacer les photos et des rapports en deux groupes.

« à droite, ce sont des meurtres qui n'ont pas de rapport.

-Et à gauche ? Demanda Killian.

-_Maleficent, Rumplestiltskin, Frozen, Cinderella, Neverland._.. Il y a une référence à ces romans dans chacun d'entre eux. C'est un tueur en série m'man ! »

Emma regarda son fils puis des coéquipiers, pas très sûre de la marche à suivre.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances Henry ?

-Certain. »

La volonté dans les yeux de son fils finit se balayer ses derniers doutes et elle se tourna vers Ruby et Killian.

« Comment ça se fait que personne n'ait remarqué avant ? »

Ruby se pencha vers les dossiers de gauche et regarda la personne qui avait signé les rapports.

« Les gens qui ont enquêtés sur ces meurtres sont tous différents, même en connaissant la série des _Evil isn't born_ ils n'auraient pas pu faire le lien.

-Tu connais ? Demanda Henry en entendant le surnom donné à sa série fétiche, Si tu les as lu alors tu sais que ce que je dis est vrai !

-Je... non, ma grand mère... hésita Ruby.

-Ta grand mère est fan ? Tenta Killian.

-Ma grand mère, c'est Granny Red des éditions Granny's.

-Attends, tu veux dire que... Merde ! Mais cette femme doit être la troisième plus grosse fortune du pays ! »

Killian et Henry fixaient Ruby. Leurs raisons avaient beau différer, le même émerveillement était visible dans leurs regards. Ruby haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Emma. Cette dernière n'avait pas bronché, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les sourcils froncés, elle fixait le tableau.

« On devrait peut être en parler à Gold ? » Tenta Ruby.

Emma prit une profonde inspiration.

« Hook, tu vas prévenir Gold.

-Ok. » Fit il avant de s'exécuter, nullement étonné d'entendre son nom de famille plutôt que son prénom. Après tout, c'était dans les habitudes de la blonde, dès qu'une enquête était en cours plus rien ne semblait importer.

« Henry, qui est M.R. ? fit-elle ensuite d'une voix plus douce.

-Aucune idée. Personne ne sait, il n'y a jamais eu d'interview et pour avoir des dédicaces il faut envoyer son livre aux éditions Granny's...

-Dans ce cas ma grand mère doit savoir. Rebondit Ruby.

-Appelle la maintenant. Il va falloir que nous interrogions M.R. »

Emma se tourna ensuite vers son fils et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la maturité dont il faisait preuve. Ce petit bonhomme de dix ans était un véritable génie. Emma posa une main sur son crâne et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Est-ce que tu me diras qui est M.R. ? fit il d'une petite voix.

-Dès qu'on attrape le méchant, je lâche le morceaux gamin. »

Il l'enlaça, un grand sourire aux lèvres, bientôt imité par Emma qui n'était pourtant par habitué aux démonstrations de tendresses en public.

«Être la mère de Sherlock, ça fait au moins 100 points non ? » Lança Emma à Gold et Hook qui approchaient.

* * *

**La prochaine fois : Interrogatoire et contraintes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vous êtes tellement géniaux ! Vos reviews me font toujours tellement rire (parce que vos suppositions ne sont pas vraiment juste et que j'espère vous surprendre) et tous ces follows me donnent vraiment envie d'achever cette histoire, même si pour l'instant on en est encore qu'au chapitre 3 (le 4 est écrit, donc pas d'inquiétude pour la semaine prochaine). Encore une fois j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par la tournure des événements, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

« Ok mon pote c'est le moment de nous montrer que c'est toi le plus malin. » fit Emma.

Henry hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur le tableau d'affichage tandis que dans son dos, Gold affichait un sourire amusé.

Les petites mains fines et graciles de l'enfant se portèrent à hauteur du premier dossier et le tendit à sa mère afin qu'elle en lise le contenu, bientôt rejointe par Hook et Gold.

Le rapport débutait par un bref résumé des faits, rappelant que la scène du crime était une chambre d'un hôpital de N.Y et que la victime était une jeune mère dont le bébé avait été volé en nurserie. La mère avait été étouffée par son oreiller jusqu'à en mourir et la police n'avait pu dénicher la moindre preuve concernant le meurtrier en dehors d'une note qui disait : _J'ai perdu mon fils alors je prends le tien, Dearie_. La note avait été rédigée à l'ordinateur en police Times New Roman et avait été déposée sur le cadavre de la jeune femme. Rien d'extraordinaire, rien qui puisse être relié au meurtrier. L'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête concluait par : _Sans doute l'œuvre d'une femme dont l'enfant est mort, sans preuve, on ne le saura jamais._

« Ils ont regardé les caméras de surveillance ? Demanda Hook.

-Ouais regarde, elles étaient en panne ce jour là.

-Les empruntes digitales ?

-Aussi. » Répondit la blonde en pointant du doigt la note qui le précisait.

Gold poussa un profond soupir et regarda Henry.

« Jeune homme, tu sais, dans les romans de M.R, Rumpelstiltskin ne vole pas de nourrisson.

-Vous les avez lu ? Demanda Emma, étonnée.

-Eh bien sont des romans pour adulte, Swan. Des best-seller que la plupart des gens ont lu.

-Pas nous, fit Hook en haussant un sourcil.

-Que la plupart des gens intelligent ont lu, se reprit Gold. »

Sa remarque lui valu un coup d'œil acide de la part de la blonde.

« Je sais que Rumpel ne vole pas de nourrisson dans le roman. » Répondit Henry en interrompant l'échange de regard.

Gold reporta alors son attention sur l'enfant, une expression étonnée sur le visage.

« C'est spécifique au conte, le vol du bébé, mais je pensais surtout à la note que le meurtrier a laissé. »

Gold comprit immédiatement. M.R seul avait inventé un passé à tous ces méchants de conte. Il leur avait inventé une manière spécifique de parler, une identité qu'Henry avait reconnue immédiatement.

« Dans les romans de M.R, lorsque Rumpel parle à une femme, il termine toujours ses phrases par _dearie,_ souffla Gold.

-Et il n'est dit nul part ailleurs qu'il a perdu un fils. » Ajouta Henry.

Un lourd silence plana entre eux. Emma et Hook échangèrent un regard, déroutés. Pour eux qui n'avaient jamais lu un seul des romans de ce fameux écrivain, suivre la conversation s'avérait plutôt difficile.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas suivre la trame du roman dans ce cas ? Demanda Emma.

-Sans doute pour brouiller les pistes et c'est carrément efficace, tout le monde y a cru. » Répondit Killian.

…

Un lourd silence s'installa alors que les deux flics, le boss et l'enfant venaient de terminer leur analyse. Le jugement était sans appel : Henry ne s'était pas trompé.

Comme pour le meurtre de _Rumpelstiltskin_, il s'agissait à chaque fois d'un rappel au compte d'origine qui était mis en scène de sorte à ce qu'un esprit logique l'associe à une affaire plus banale, mais les détails laissés par le meurtrier démentaient toujours cette version et établissaient un lien direct avec la série des _Evil isn't born. _C'était brillant, diabolique.

« Plus de trois meurtres avec la même signature, souffla Hook, nous avons un tueur en série. »

Ils se regardèrent avec inquiétude, pensant tous à la même chose : il fallait qu'ils découvrent l'identité de M.R, et vite. Cette donnée pourrait permettre de sauver une vie ou de coincer le meurtrier, si ce meurtrier n'était pas l'auteur lui-même.

Ruby reposa le combiné du téléphone sur son socle et poussa un profond soupir, aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

« Tu l'as ? Demanda Henry, tu l'as le nom de M.R ? »

Son ton était trop engageant, enjoué. Emma le remarqua aussitôt et elle le prit par les épaules avant qu'il ne s'approche de la brune. Doucement, il pivota vers Emma.

« Gamin, débuta-elle, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'M.R ? »

Henry grimaça.

« Tu n'aurais même pas du lire tous ces rapports. Tu es trop jeune pour ça.

-Mais m'man ! Ce ne sont que des mots sur un bout de papier.

-Et des photos de gens morts, gamin.

-Ce ne sont que des images, je suis grand maintenant.

-Henry...

-Sans moi vous n'auriez même pas fait le lien ! S'emporta il.

-ça suffit. »

Le ton était sec, tranchant. Le garçon sut qu'il était allé trop loin et il pencha la tête, le regard braqué sur ses chaussures. Red, Gold et Hook étaient allés s'enfermer dans le bureau de leur patron pour ne pas les interrompre et Emma leur en fut reconnaissante. Elle ne disputait pas souvent son fils mais lorsque cela arrivait elle aimait autant qu'on ne la trahisse pas.

…

L'ascenseur se referma sur Belle, Henry à ses côtés.

Elle était arrivée quelques minutes après la dispute, tout de bleu habillée et un large sourire aux lèvres. Belle était une femme gentille, raffinée et douce, le genre de personne qu'Emma aurait rêvé d'être. Le genre de personne toujours prêt à vous aider.

Elle avait rendez vous avec son mari pour aller au restaurant, mais elle avait finit par comprendre que ce ne serait pas possible au vue des récents éléments. Alors elle s'était approchée d'Emma, et comprenant que la blonde resterait tard au bureau, avait proposé de garder Henry jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte du travail. Emma avait aussitôt accepté, sachant qu'en restant ici trop longtemps, Henry s'ennuierait et finirait par en apprendre beaucoup trop.

Une fois l'ascenseur partit, Emma fit demi-tour et entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Gold.

« Alors, qui est M.R ? »

Elle savait qu'elle venait de louper quelques dizaines de minutes de conversation mais elle ne s'attendait pas à se heurter à deux paires de regards inquiet et un sourire ironique.

« ça ne va pas te plaire... » amorça Hook.

Emma le regarda sans comprendre.

« En fait... Tu vois la femme que tu as ramené au poste hier ? Avec Leroy ? Fit Ruby d'une voix timide, c'est elle. C'est M.R. »

Les trois personnes s'éloignèrent de l'ordinateur qui était posé sur le bureau de Gold afin de laisser champ libre à Emma. Le visage d'une Regina Mills plus jeune s'affichait sur la surface lisse de l'écran. Même iris noirs, même cheveux bruns, même cicatrice au dessus de la lèvre, il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

Sa voisine était M.R, M.R pour Regina Mills.

…

« Elle est fichée... C'est qu'elle a un casier ? Demanda la blonde.

-Une enquête a été ouverte suite à la mort de ses parents. Elle a été suspectée d'être à l'origine de l'incendie qui a ravagé son manoir et-

-Attends, la coupa Emma, tu peux répéter la dernière partie ?

-Qui a ravagé son manoir, fit Ruby d'une voix étonnée.

-Un manoir ? Merde, je comprends pourquoi elle me regardait de haut maintenant. Fit Emma en poussant un gros soupir, et tu disais ?

-La police à conclut à un accident. Répondit elle.

-Un chandelier qui tombe sur la tapisserie d'une ville maison et c'est tout le manoir qui s'embrasse. Ajouta Hook, une enquête a été ouverte car dans ce genre de cas on peut toujours se demander si ça n'a pas été intentionnel même si c'est le plus souvent la conséquence d'une maladresse.

-Logique en effet. Enfin, ici des gens sont morts quand même. Tu parles d'un accident de merde.

-Et ce n'est pas tout.

-Vraiment ? Fit Emma.

-Granny m'a dit que si nous souhaitions l'interroger ce ne serait pas possible une fois que la nuit serait tombée.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Hook.

-Elle est phobique du noir. Fit Ruby. Ce n'est pas dans la fiche mais ma grand mère a dit qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave. Ce qui veut dire que si on veut l'interroger, il vaut mieux le faire avant que la nuit tombe. »

Emma jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il leur restait une heure et quart.

…

Emma frappa à la porte de sa voisine, deux coups.

« Police, ouvrez ! »

Une minute s'écoula avant que la porte ne finisse par s'ouvrir sur une Regina Mills aussi élégante que la veille. Sa robe noire avait été troquée contre une jupe crayon grise retenue par une ceinture et une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte. Ses escarpins, comme sa ceinture, étaient d'un noir laqué très chic et Emma se sentit aussitôt jalouse de l'aisance avec laquelle la brune se mouvait malgré les talons vertigineux de ses Jimmy Choo. Un charme royal, aucun doute là dessus.

« Police ? Vous êtes tellement fière de votre statut que vous pensez qu'il vous donne le droit d'importuner les gens à, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, à 18h miss Swan ? »

Emma se mordit la lèvre, agacée d'avance de devoir interroger une femme aussi... agaçante.

« Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous revoir, M.R. »

Si vite qu'Emma n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Regina l'attrapa par le col de sa veste en cuir rouge, la tira dans son appartement et la plaqua contre le mur de son entrée. Elle semblait horrifiée, inquiète et terriblement en colère.

« Qui vous a parlé de ça ? » fit elle entre ses dents, ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs.

Emma ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore sonnée par la rapidité de la jeune femme et étrangement gênée par leur soudaine proximité. Leurs visages étaient à pleine à dix centimètres l'un de l'autre et Emma sentait le souffle de la brune sur son visage. Regina envahissait son espace en une évidente tentative d'intimidation et même si Emma ne l'aurait jamais avoué, c'était une réussite.

« Granny. Si vous me lâchez, je vous explique. Deal ? »

Regina s'exécuta, sans pour autant cesser de la fixer de son regard furieux. Emma lui expliqua les grandes lignes.

« Je vois... Alors vous voulez m'interroger.

-C'est ça.

-C'est inutile, qui est assez stupide pour délibérément reproduire ce qui est écrit dans ses romans ?

-ça pourrait être un alibi, le roman. »

Regina le lui concéda d'un signe de tête, elle aussi avait vu _Basic Instinct_.

« Je suis venue en voiture, je peux vous emmener au poste, on vous tire les vers du nez -s'il y en a- et je vous ramène chez vous aussitôt.

-Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de mandat, sinon vous ne me laisseriez pas le choix. » fit la brune avec dédain.

Un point pour elle.

« à vous de voir Mills, si ça ne vous ne vous gène pas d'attendre quelques heures pour un putain de mandat...»

Au courant de la peur de sa voisine pour le noir, Emma remarqua aussitôt la lueur de panique qui s'était allumée dans le regard de la brune, lueur qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas remarqué en temps normal. _C'est pour ça qu'elle était si étrange hier_, pensa elle, et elle s'en voulu pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

« C'est qu'il est tard et... avança Regina.

-Je vous promets que je vous ramène avant que la nuit ne tombe.

-C'est ridicule, c'est dans moins d'une heure. Vous n'en aurez jamais le temps. »

Deux minutes plus tard, elles étaient assises côté à côté dans la voiture d'Emma. Cette dernière mit en place son gyrophare portable, s'installa au volant et fit vrombir le moteur.

« On parie ? »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

…

L'interrogatoire fut mené par Hook sous le regard d'Emma et de Ruby, assises sur des chaises de l'autre côté de la vitre sans teint. Regina s'y prêta avec mauvaise grâce sans appeler son avocat, sachant que si elle faisait traîner les choses pour se venger d'Emma, elle ne serait jamais chez elle à temps.

Les enquêteurs apprirent bien vite que Regina venait de s'installer en ville, ce que Ruby confirma après avoir étudié le relevé de ses cartes bancaires et téléphoné au propriétaire de son ancien logement une fois que Mills lui en eut donné le droit par écrit. Regina Mills ne vivait pas à N.Y et ne s'y était pas rendu au moment où la série de meurtre qui la concernait avait débuté. En revanche, en se penchant un peu plus sur les anciens logements de la brune, Ruby remarqua quelque chose.

« Regarde Emma. »

La blonde se pencha vers l'écran de l'ordinateur non sans cesser d'écouter ce qui se disait dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

« On sait que Regina Mills est partie de chez elle à dix-sept ans. Elle habitait en Virginie.

-Ouaip.

-Elle s'est installée cinq ans à Richmond après l'enquête sur l'incendie de sa maison, pendant lequel elle n'avait pas pu quitter son trou perdu et elle en est partie à vingt-cinq ans en décembre.

-Oui mais elle nous l'a dit tout ça. »

Ruby regarda Emma, comme si elle pouvait la faire comprendre d'un simple regard.

« Emma, quel age a t'elle maintenant ?

-Hum je dirais à peu près le même que moi, vingt-neuf.

-Trente en réalité, elle est de la même année que toi mais du début.

-En quoi c'est important ?

-C'est important parce qu'en quatre ans elle a déménagé quatre fois, à chaque fois elle s'est déplacée vers le nord, dans une grande ville.

-Tu as raison. Washington, Baltimore, Philadelphie et maintenant N.Y.

-Elle y est resté peu de temps. Un an ce n'est pas assez pour se construire une nouvelle vie.

-Il doit lui être arrivé quelque chose à Richmond. »

Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse mais Emma sentait que c'était important. Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit et lorsqu'elle la vérifia, elle fut déçue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Ruby.

-Elle est partie de Richmond après la publication de son troisième best-seller. Son environnement devait la lasser, les écrivains sont toujours en quête d'inspiration.

-Ouais c'est vrai. Répondit Ruby.

-Entre en contact avec la police de Richmond, vois si tu trouves quand même quelque chose. Ça se trouve, c'est important pour notre enquête. Je veux connaître la vie de cette femme dans les moindres détails.

-Et toi qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- La nuit tombe dans dix minutes je dois la ramener. »

Gold entra dans la petite salle au moment où Emma allait en sortir et demanda à être briefé sur la situation. Il avait l'air plutôt heureux de savoir que la suspecte n'avait pas appelé son avocat, il croulait déjà sous la paperasse, inutile d'en ajouter.

Emma lui raconta ce que son équipe avait découvert et finit par ajouter :

« Il doit s'agir d'un fan un peu cinglé qui est accro aux romans.

-à vous entendre, on dirait que ce « cinglé » n'est pas si dangereux. Répondit Gold

-C'est un tueur en série qui a été inspiré par cette femme. S'il découvre son identité il finira par s'en prendre à elle. Bien sûr qu'il est dangereux. On devrait la placer sous protection jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit résolue. »

Gold garda le silence quelques minutes, réfléchissant à ce qu'Emma venait de dire et il finit par avouer qu'elle avait raison.

« D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre c'est votre voisine ? Bien, dans ce cas c'est vous qui vous chargerez de sa protection et votre équipe vous communiquera les détails par téléphone. Vous avez déjà fait ça la dernière fois qu'on a traqué un tueur en série,lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvé cible principale de ce malade.

-Enquêter à distance ce n'est quand même pas tellement...pratique. On ne peut pas juste se relayer ? Il y a Henry et-

-C'est un ordre Swan. Vous êtes de toute manière trop impulsive et ce tueur là ne fait aucune erreur.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ? Avec votre manière bizarre de compter nos salaires qui me dit que je recevrai autant à la fin du mois ?

-Trois ans qu'il tue tout le monde sous notre nez, dans notre ville et vous vous demandez un bonus ? Fit Gold interloqué.

-Si Henry n'avait pas fait le lien, je vous signale que-

-_Bien, _j'y réfléchirai mais je vous préviens Swan, à la moindre incartade... »

Sa phrase resta en suspend, comme la menace invisible qui planait sur Regina Mills.

…

Regina laissa glisser son index le long du tableau de bord avant de le porter au niveau de son regard. Le geste, à la fois lascif, inquisiteur et flegmatique, attira l'attention d'Emma qui se demanda comment cette femme faisait pour dégager tant de charisme et de rigueur à la fois. Ce n'était tout simplement pas...

« ...Pas humain, miss Swan. »

Emma sursauta entendant la voix de la brune. Plongée dans ses pensés, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus depuis un moment déjà.

« Quoi ? » Demanda elle alors.

Sa remarque lui valu un haussement de sourcil réprobateur.

« Je disais que vous devriez regarder la route, répondit Regina, et que laisser cette voiture dans un tel état ce n'est pas humain. »

Emma jeta alors un coup d'œil dans l'habitacle et elle se rendit aussitôt à l'évidence : la brune avait raison. Emma ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait nettoyé la Beetle et il devait y avait au moins trois centimètres de poussière à l'intérieur, sans parler de la pile de vieux journaux qui traînait sur son siège arrière ni des mugs cartonnés qui gisaient aux pieds de Regina.

Être mère célibataire et flic à la crim' n'était pas de tout repos et même s'il arrivait parfois que l'équipe n'ait pas d'enquête sur laquelle travailler, Emma préférait nettoyer l'intérieur de son appart' plutôt que sa voiture. Elle grimaça en reportant son regard sur la route.

« C'est _vraiment_ sale. » insista Regina en faisant une moue dégoûtée.

Emma changea de file et jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel. Le crépuscule était déjà là et la blonde se demanda si le dégoût soudain de sa voisine n'était pas en réalité une tentative de se rassurer puis elle remarqua que ses rétroviseurs extérieurs étaient pourvus d'une quantité astronomique de fiente de pigeons et elle replanta immédiatement son regard sur la route et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je vous dépose chez vous avant d'aller chercher mon fils, ne sortez pas de votre appart' tant que je ne suis pas revenue. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

**La prochaine fois : Fuite et menottes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! J'ai presque oublié de vous poster le chapitre cette semaine (haha désolée), heureusement qu'on m'a rappelé que nous étions bien dimanche. **

**J'ai eu moins de review que d'habitude pour le chapitre précédent, donc je suppose que j'ai fini par vous décevoir, vous aviez tous l'air tellement sûr que ce serait avant tout un jeu de chat et de souris entre Emma et M.R qu'évidemment... x). Enfin bref, je dois vous dire que je préfère ce chapitre au précédent et que j'espère que ce sera votre cas aussi. En tout cas merci aux courageux qui ont posté des reviews (et à ceux qui ont fav/follow), j'avoue que j'ai eu quelques difficultés à boucler le chapitre 5 (qui est écrit du coup, donc pour la semaine prochaine c'est OK.) et lire vos commentaires m'a vraiment motivée à essayer de surpasser ce maudit syndrome de la page blanche (qui est censé survenir après un Bestseller, pas après un mauvais chapitre en principe, haha !). Nous sommes toujours dans l'esprit de haine mutuelle mais rassurez vous, le SQ arrivera doucement mais surement. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma avait passé la nuit assise sur une chaise dans le couloir qui séparait son appartement de celui de l'écrivain. La première heure de surveillance, elle avait entrepris de détailler le couloir comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant dans l'espoir de se maintenir éveillée et même si la moquette verte n'avait désormais plus de secret pour elle, cette occupation n'avait pas été des plus concluantes. Alors Emma était rentrée quelques minutes dans son appartement pour aller chercher la console portable de son fils et était ressortie avec un livre.

Un livre de M.R.

L'absence d'illustration et de résumé avait décroché une grimace à Emma qui avait contemplé le titre avec scepticisme un long moment. Elle s'était dit que les gens devaient sans doute en rajouter beaucoup au talent de Regina et que même si Gold avait lu cette série, son travail ne pouvait pas être _si bon. _Ce n'était qu'un roman après tout, qu'un tas de feuille noircies reliées ensemble par une fichu couverture en similicuir. Ce n'était d'autre qu'une occupation éphémère, qu'une distraction sans importance.

Emma était une femme pragmatique qui jugeait que la lecture n'était qu'un moyen de fuir une réalité trop brutale, qu'un moyen de se mentir à soi-même. Emma était une femme qui n'aimait pas lire, et pourtant cette nuit là, dès qu'elle tourna la première page de _Maleficent_, elle fut bouleversée.

…

**MERCREDI**

Emma regarda la dernière ligne du roman, les sourcils froncés, le visage dur et un arrière goût amer dans la gorge. Un arrière goût de larme ravalées.

« Bon sang... »

Doucement, comme si le livre était fait de porcelaine, elle referma la couverture et le posa sur ses genoux. À chaque clignement d'œil, elle voyait se former des images sous des paupières.

Et puis comme un rappel brutal à la réalité, son téléphone sonna. Il était sept heure du matin.

Elle décrocha d'un mouvement rapide. Les sourcils froncé et la voix rauque elle annonça :

« Swan. »

La voix de Ruby se fit entendre à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Eh ben, on dirait que tu as bu toute la nuit. » Se moqua la brune.

Emma se massa les tempes, fatiguée par sa nuit blanche, elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à écouter les moqueries de son amie.

« Tu as des nouvelles ? »

Il y eut un lourd silence.

« Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre. Annonça Ruby d'un ton grave, Un meurtre en lien avec _Red Riding Hood_. »

_Sans doute encore un roman de cette série_, pensa Emma et malgré elle, elle eut envie de le lire.

« J'arrive. Fit elle, mais au moment où elle allait raccrocher, la voix de Ruby se fit entendre de nouveau.

-Non attends !

-Comment-ça ?

-Gold ne veut pas que tu viennes, il veut que tu continues à surveiller Mills, que tu ne la quittes pas d'une semelle. D'ailleurs, elle est sortie de chez elle cette nuit ?

-Non. Grogna Emma, mécontente de sa mission.

-Et elle n'a pas d'autre moyen de sortir de son appart ?

-L'escalier de secours est du côté de mon appart' si tu veux savoir. » Grinça la blonde.

Il y eut un silence.

« Tu sais, si Gold te fait surveiller Mills c'est qu'il sait que tu es un vrai pitbull.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Fit Emma, pas spécialement heureuse d'être comparée à un chien.

-Tu ne la laisseras pas se faire avoir par cet enfoiré. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« On ne sait même pas si elle en est la cible finale ! Gold m'évince simplement de l'enquête pour m'emmerder. D'ailleurs c'est moi qui suis censée superviser notre équipe et si tu veux mon avis ce type est un vrai co-

-Emma. »

Le ton était grave, encore plus que pour l'annonce du meurtre et l'agacement d'Emma laissa place au doute un instant.

«Il a reçu des menaces au poste.

-Sérieux ?

-Ouaip. Je n'ai pas pu les lires mais quand Gold a ouvert le courrier... Enfin tu vois, les grosses lettres découpé dans le journal, ce genre de bordel.

-Dans ce cas tu ne peux pas être certaine qu'il s'agisse de menace, Ruby.

-Merde Emma, quand est-ce que tu vas abandonner cette connerie de 'je ne crois que ce que je vois' ?! Tu penses vraiment que si sa femme, les impôts ou je ne sais quelle merde voulaient lui envoyer une lettre ils le feraient comme ça ?

-Probablement pas mais... Je ne sais pas, ça fait cliché.

-Je peux t'assurer qu'il a viré pâle, _grave_ pâle. »

Il y eut un silence. Emma savait que Ruby lui en voulait pour son éternel scepticisme mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'arrivait tout simplement à faire confiance_._ Elle changea de sujet, comme elle le faisait toujours dans ces moment là.

« Et à propos des recherches sur Mills que je t'avais demandé de faire ?

-Pour ça il va falloir que tu t'en occupes, Emma. Ici on a du mal à gérer et je crois que le FBI veut venir intervenir dans nos affaires alors Gold nous met une pression de dingue.

-Tu crois qu'il arrivera à les repousser cette fois ? On est l'équipe avec le taux de résolution de crime le plus haut de la ville, on a pas besoin d'être baby-sitté par des pingouins de fédéraux.

-Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça. C'est Gold tu le connais, il arrive toujours à ses fins. »

Et elle raccrocha, laissant Emma seule avec ses interrogations.

La blonde pinça des lèvres, elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette agitation autour d'M.R et elle n'aimait pas non plus voir ses agissements bridés. La surveillance et la protection, ce n'étaient que des contraintes, un second métier aux horaires insupportables et si en plus il fallait qu'elle s'occupe des renseignements...

« M'man ? » fit une petite voix ensommeillée dans son dos.

Emma se tourna vers son fils et son visage marqué par la fatigue et l'agacement disparu en un gros soupir. Elle adorait voir son fils au réveil, ses yeux rougis de fatigue et sa voix qui lui rappelaient que malgré sa maturité, il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

« Salut gamin. Bien dormi ? »

Il hocha la tête et s'installa au bar de leur cuisine américaine.

« Je suis désolé pour hier soir. » fit il avec une grimace.

Emma comprit immédiatement qu'il faisait référence à leur dispute et qu'il s'en voulait. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa une caresse sur ses cheveux bruns.

« T'inquiètes pas Henry, c'est aussi ma faute. Je suis un peu tendue ces temps-ci et ça ne devrait pas se répercuter sur toi. La preuve que je ne suis pas la mère du siècle. » elle finit sa phrase avec un clin d'œil et son fils passa ses bras autour de sa taille en une étreinte toute ensommeillée.

« Tu m'fais des pancakes ? demanda il

-Pas de problème, bonhomme. »

Il murmura un truc qu'Emma comprit comme « meilleure m'man du monde » et elle sourit en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

…

Emma vint la prévenir qu'elle accompagnait son fils à l'école et qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas sortir de son appartement, ce à quoi Regina répondit avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Je ne reçois pas d'ordre miss Swan et si vous croyez que parce que vous _supposez_ que l'imitateur en veut à ma vie, je devrais rester tranquillement assise à rien faire, vous vous trompez lourdement. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de la journée. »

Elles se toisèrent, chacune essayant d'intimider l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Emma réduise la distance entre elles par deux pas rapides, allant jusqu'à pénétrer dans l'appartement de sa voisine. Regina avait tout d'abord crut que la blonde voulait l'impressionner et elle était restée de marbre jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se recule, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire aussi stu- »

C'est alors que Regina les vit, les clefs de sa porte dans la main de la flic. Elle essaya de s'en emparer mais la blonde referma la porte d'entrée avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste et enferma Regina à l'intérieur de son appartement.

« Je reviens vous chercher dans dix minutes. » lança elle ensuite.

Sourde aux menaces que lui lança la brune, elle retourna chercher Henry et quitta l'immeuble d'un pas tranquille.

…

Bon sang, mais où avait elle mis ce fichu double ?

Regina avait retourné son appartement de rage suite à l'humiliation qu'elle venait de subir et on aurait dit qu'une tornade y avait tout ravagé, mais cette frénésie avait un autre but : il lui fallait absolument retrouver sa seconde paire de clef et fausser compagnie à sa voisine.

« Te voilà ! » laissa elle échapper lorsqu'elle mis enfin la main sur un trousseau décoré d'une petite pomme en plastique rouge.

Aussitôt Regina se dirigea vers la sortie de son pas rapide et inquisiteur. D'une main, elle attrapa une veste noire qu'elle enfila par dessus sa chemise grise alors que de l'autre elle prit un sac de cuir qui contenait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle ouvrit la porte et allait partir lorsqu'elle se ravisa et alla chercher un post-it rouge qu'elle colla sur sa porte d'entrée après l'avoir noircit de quelques mots.

« Beaucoup mieux. » fit elle, et elle quitta l'immeuble.

…

_Bien essayé, Miss Swan. - RM._

RM, bordel de merde, cette... cette femme se foutait d'elle, elle se foutait _carrément_ d'elle. Emma bouillait de rage, elle avait prévu que ce ne serait pas facile de la surveiller, mais là, là ça dépassait son seuil de tolérance. Elle balança les clefs qu'elle avait volées contre la porte, faisant tomber le post-it par la même occasion.

_J'espère qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour mettre son appartement à feu et à sang parce que sinon c'est moi qui m'en charge_, pensa elle alors qu'elle s'installait derrière son volant. Le moteur vrombit et la voiture fila dans les rues de New York à toute allure, le gyrophare portatif hurlant sur son toit.

Emma ne connaissait pas les habitudes de Regina Mills, elle ne savait pas où la brune avait pu aller et ça la rendait dingue de ne pas avoir un seul début de piste. Ça la rendait dingue, et ce qui l'énervait encore plus c'était de repenser à la signature du mot sur la porte.

RM.

Emma comprenait que Regina ne veuille pas compromettre son identité secrète et ait choisit un pseudo pour écrire ses livres, elle comprenait ça. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était d'inversement des lettres. M.R et pas RM. Il y avait un point entre les deux en plus. C'était n'importe quoi. C'était stupide, débile. Qui signerait son œuvre à la manière d'un foutu écolier ? Emma crispa ses mains sur le volant et fronça les sourcils, s'agaçant encore plus de se trouver en train de déblatérer des conneries sur le foutu pseudo d'une foutue conne.

Jefferson décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

« Emma ? D'habitude c'est plutôt moi qui t'appelle. »

Le ton était enjoué, beaucoup trop pour la colère d'Emma.

« J'ai besoin de toi.

-Euh ouais, bonjour sinon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as tes règles ?

-Très classe Jeff', vraiment_ trop_ classe.

-Bon écoute Emma, si tu m'appelles pour m'engueuler tu peux aller te faire voir, j'ai des clients qui attendent leur café du matin là et j'ai l'impression que si je ne leur apporte pas, genre rapidement, ils vont me couper la tête.

-Une minute. »

Emma jeta son téléphone sur le siège passager et klaxonna la voiture devant elle avant de la dépasser. Le conducteur la regarda, outré.

Elle lui montra son gyrophare et lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

« Emma ?

-Ouais désolée, je suis tombée sur un con qui voulait pas dégager la voie.

-T'es au téléphone en conduisant ? »

Le ton était réprobateur.

« Épargne moi tes commentaires et ouvre grand tes yeux mon gars.

-...quoi ? »

Emma soupira en changeant de file.

« Tes yeux ! Tu les ouvres et tu regardes autour de toi. Est-ce que tu vois la femme qui est venue au poste avec Leroy et moi Lundi ?

-Hum... Elle était de dos quand elle s'est mise à te hurler dessus et...elle ressemblait à quoi déjà ?»

Emma se serait frappé le front du plat de la main si elle n'était pas en train de griller en feu rouge.

« Merde Jeff' tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne te souviens pas de tes clients.

-Emma j'ai plus de 500 personnes qui entrent ici _par jour_, est ce que tu crois qu-

-Brune, yeux marrons, chemise grise et talons hauts.

-Tu me décris la moitié des femmes qui passent par ici, Emma.

-Merde, Jeff', si tu n'as pas fait gaffe à elle quand je suis sortie, tu l'as forcément remarquée quand elle est entrée. Elle est canon okay ? C'est pas le genre de femme que tu regardes et oublie. Hook était aussi béat qu'un gosse devant une console de jeux quand il l'a vu.

-Me fais pas la morale okay ? Je suis sûre que toi tu ne l'as pas remarquée non plus au début.

-C'est différent.

-C'est différent pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, j'étais dans le boulot.

-Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas pareil pour moi ?

-Tu es un _putain_ de barman Jeff'. Ton job c'est de parler aux gens et de mater les jolies femme. »

Il y eut un lourd silence.

« Elle a une cicatrice au dessus de la lèvre ? Demanda il finalement, genre une cicatrice vraiment, vraiment sexy ? Parce que je pensais que c'était samedi mais c'est vrai que j'ai vu une femme et quand elle est rentrée... wouah.

-C'est elle ! C'est ça ! Tu la vois ? »

Il y eut un autre silence. Les phalanges d'Emma frappaient le volant avec violence alors qu'elle tentait de garder son calme face à la lenteur de Jefferson.

« Non, mais elle est venue il y a environ trois minutes. »

Emma enfonça brutalement la pédale de frein et s'immobilisa in extremis à un panneau STOP. Elle avait d'abord décidé de passer par l'agence Granny's la plus proche mais maintenant...

« J'arrive. »

Et elle raccrocha.

…

Emma bouillonnait de rage.

Après être allée au Rabbit Hole pour vérifier que Regina était bel est bien partie, elle s'était rendue dans toutes les boutiques alentours, avait suivit toutes les lignes de métro et avait donné la description de la brune à tous les passants qu'elle avait rencontrée, sans succès.

Évidemment, retrouver une femme au sein de la grosse pomme était comme chercher une aiguille au milieu d'une meule de foin. C'était perdu d'avance, insensé et Emma savait qu'elle aurait du appeler ses collègues en renfort depuis longtemps déjà, mais la possibilité de perdre son éventuelle prime l'avait retenue de le faire.

Merde, elle avait vraiment besoin de cet argent et malheureusement, il était presque 15h et Regina Mills était toujours portée disparue.

Emma se mordit les lèvres en repensant aux menaces du propriétaire de son immeuble et elle laissa tomber son front contre le volant avant de le frapper violemment du plat de la main. Il fallait qu'elle se défoule.

Elle avait _désespérément_ besoin de se défouler.

La sonnerie de son téléphone lui fit relever la tête et elle jeta lui jeta un regard haineux avant de décrocher.

« _Quoi ? _» fit elle.

Le ton n'avait rien de sympathique.

«Yop, c'est Jefferson.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ouh, tu pourrais être moins agressive parfois, Em's. Tu devrais carrément être en train de me remercier même.

-...quoi ? »

_Quoi ?_

« Tu vois, il se pourrait que j'ai retrouvé ta belle brune et qu'elle soit même en train de boire un café à ma terrasse.

-Tu es sûr que c'est elle Jeff' ? J'ai passé ma journée à lui courir après donc je te jure que si c'est une blagu-

-Cicatrice au dessus de la lèvre, c'est ça ?

-...ouais.

-Talons vertigineux ?

-Hum.

-Tu lui aurais pas prêté ton vieux Powerbook ? Tu sais celui qui est tout cabossé et que tu as emmené chez Gep's pour qu'il te mette un clavier jaune ? »

Emma cligna des yeux, deux fois et vérifia que ses menottes étaient toujours dans son sac.

« J'arrive. »

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre : menottes (encore plus de menottes !) et miroir.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, c'est moi ! Je vais vous le dire tout de suite : il est possible que je mette un peu de temps à poster le prochain chapitre. Même s'il est à moitié écrit, j'ai un petit coup de mou au niveau du moral et j'ai peur que la fic s'en ressente. **

**Ensuite, pour ce qui est de la colère vue vis à vis de Regina dans une des reviews, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt drôle, mais je tenais quand même à rappeler que j'ai choisi de conserver les caractères des personnages en S1 sans pour autant avoir les même situations initiales c'est pourquoi Regina peut paraître carrément agaçante, car ici, elle n'a pas Henry comme point de repère. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle est fondamentalement mauvaise; ****_Evil isn't born_****, n'est-ce pas? **

**En tout cas un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews, favs, follows qui sont mon point de repère à moi. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (yeah les menottes, enfin !).**

* * *

Le bracelet des menottes se referma sur le poignet de la brune en un bruit sec qui la fit sursauter. Elle eut juste le temps de se retourner lorsque un second claquement se fit entendre. C'était Emma.

« Eh bien miss Swan, notre relation n'en est pas encore à ce stade il me semble. »

Regina clôtura sa phrase en abaissant son regard dédaigneux sur les menottes qui la reliaient désormais à la flic, sans vraiment faire attention à l'expression de pure haine qui peignait le visage de la blonde. Bien sûr, elle se doutait qu'Emma avait dû la chercher partout dans New York avant de la retrouver ici et elle se doutait aussi que les représailles sur son inconscience viendraient, mais après tout, tout cela n'était il pas un peu exagéré ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'un cinglé obsessionnel copiait ses romans qu'elle était nécessairement en danger. Peu de gens connaissaient son identité et chacun d'entre eux avait son entière confiance, sauf peut être ces crétins de policier qui lui avaient collé aux basques une personne aussi...

« Regina, _la ferme_ ! »

Une personne aussi malpolie.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et se servit de sa main gauche pour porter son café à ses lèvres peintes de rouge, ignorant totalement le fait que la flic venait de l'appeler par son prénom et qu'elles étaient menottées ensemble, elle reporta son regard sur l'écran du Powerbook qu'elle avait noircit avant l'arrivée de la blonde.

Regina n'était pas satisfaite de son travail. Une chose manquait, elle le savait et elle l'avait su dès que la moitié du roman avait été dépassée. Ce qu'elle écrivait n'était pas vrai, il manquait quelque chose, quelque chose était arrivé à son héroïne et elle ne savait pas quoi. Quelque chose d'essentiel qui avait forgé cette vie de misère. Quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû découvrir il y avait déjà longtemps.

Elle rabattit l'écran de l'ordinateur avant qu'Emma ne l'attrape par le menton et ne la force à la regarder.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?! » lui hurla elle au visage.

Regina se dégagea de la prise et planta ses iris sombres dans ceux de la flic, laissant son visage d'exploser de colère, fissurant le masque d'indifférence.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez _vous_ ? »

L'espace d'un instant, le ressentiment d'Emma se mua en surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

« Vous m'enfermez dans mon propre appartement, vous me menottez et maintenant vous me hurlez dessus en pleine rue. Quel genre de flic fait ça ? Vous devriez avoir honte de- !

-Et vous alors ? Vous n'êtes pas mieux. Vous vous êtes enfuie comme une adolescente, sans laisser d'indice et j'ai dû passer la ville au crible pour vous retrouver. Vous êtes _malade_ ? Vous savez pourtant que- !

-Comment osez vous me couper la parole, miss Swan ? Si vous étiez compétente alors- !

-tueur en série en veut probablement à votre putain de fessier alors arrêtez donc de- !

-et puis de toute manière je ne vois pas en quoi ma sécurité vous concer- ! »

Les mots fusaient avec violence, se couvrant les uns les autres dans une vaine tentative de se faire entendre. Même Jefferson, qui était venue en renfort n'avait rien pu faire pour calmer les deux furies qui se hurlaient dessus sans tenir compte des propos de l'autre. Les ongles de Regina se plantèrent dans la peau blanche d'Emma alors que celle-ci venait de lui attraper la main pour ne pas que les bracelets des menottes n'entaillent davantage leurs poignets.

« NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !

-MAIS VOUS ME FAITES MAL, MERDE !

-C'EST TOUT CE QUE VOUS MERITEZ PAUVRE IDIOTE ! »

-J'VOUS EMMERDE ! »

Et tout à coup, le silence.

De rage, Regina avait balayé la main d'Emma d'un revers de poignet et celle-ci avait échappé les clefs des menottes qui s'étaient envolées et avaient disparue de la vue des deux femmes.

Merde. _Merde._

Elles se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, hébétées.

Regina s'agenouilla la première pour chercher les clefs au sol, oubliant que ses mouvements étaient réduits. Malheureusement, le geste brusque déséquilibra Emma qui tomba lourdement sur la brune.

…

OH. MON. DIEU.

Les deux femmes avaient quitté la terrasse du bar quelques minutes auparavant mais Jefferson, comme la plupart des hommes toujours présents, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rejouer la scène dans leur tête encore et encore.

La manière dont Emma était tombée sur la brune, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs corps immobilisés par la réalisation de ce qui s'était produit, leurs poignets liées par les menottes. Ça avait été une des putains de scène les plus _sexy _de toute l'histoire de ce putain de bar et Jefferson avait beau essuyer la vaisselle avec toute la conviction du monde, il n'arrivait pas à effacer le souvenir de leurs joues rougies par la honte.

Et il y avait eu cette histoire de chemisier, surtout, ce chemisier gris dont le bouton avait sauté durant la chute. Ce chemisier gris qui s'était entrouvert l'espace d'une seconde et qui avait permis à toute la terrasse de voir la dentelle noire d'un soutien gorge avant qu'Emma ne s'en rende compte pour sa voisine et ne s'empresse de rabattre l'ouverture de la chemise, se prenant au passage une baffe monumentale.

« Papa ? »

Jefferson se tourna vers sa fille qui venait de franchir les portes de son bar et supprima aussitôt toute trace du sourire espiègle qui avait étiré son visage.

« Tu rentres plus tôt aujourd'hui non ?

-Hum. J'avais rendez-vous chez le dentiste, tu te souviens ?

-Ah ouais c'est vrai. Ça s'est bien passé ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et tout à coup, le visage de Jefferson se peignit d'effroi sous le coup d'une réalisation trop brutale.

« Grace ?

-Hum ?

-Tu ne porteras jamais de chemise grise d'accord ? »

…

«Ce que vous pouvez être stupide ! » s'exclama Regina.

Emma lui lança un regard noir alors qu'elle refermait la porte de son appartement derrière elles.

« Sérieusement ? C'est vous qui avez insisté pour conduire. »

Regina haussa un sourcil en levant sa main à hauteur du visage d'Emma.

« Et c'est vous qui avez été assez idiote pour lier mon poignet droit à votre poignet gauche ! »

Emma soupira et décida d'ignorer Regina pour se diriger vers sa chambre, l'entraînant malheureusement à sa suite. Elles n'avaient pas réussit à retrouver les clefs sur la terrasse du Rabbit Hole et si Emma savait qu'elle en avait un double chez elle, elle était incapable de se souvenir de sa localisation exacte. Bien sûr, elle ne prit pas la peine de le dire à sa voisine pour ne pas lui donner de couleur à ajouter à son nuancier de reproche.

Pourtant, après dix minutes de recherche infructueuse, Regina haussa un sourcil, consternée.

« Vous ne savez pas où est votre double n'est-ce pas ? »

Emma se mordit les lèvres et il n'en fallut pas plus à Regina pour pousser un soupir de dépit et sortir un téléphone portable de sa poche. Rapidement, elle composa un numéro et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Emma en haussant les sourcils.

-J'appelle quelqu'un qui va nous sortir du guêpier où votre incompétence nous a fourré, miss Swan. »

Emma fixa un point invisible sur le mur, le regard haineux.

« Sidney ? C'est moi. Trouve toi une pince susceptible de couper des _vraies_ menottes et retrouve moi au 109 Mifflin Street. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Évidement que j'en ai besoin _maintenant_, espèce d'imbécile ! »

Et elle raccrocha rageusement.

« Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi des _vraies_ menottes ? Vous vous la jouez SM des fois ? » Fit Emma en haussant un sourcil.

Regina lui envoya un regard noir avant de tourner sur ses talons et de se diriger vers le salon, entraînant la blonde dans son sillage. Le mouvement leur arracha à toute les deux une plainte intérieure alors que l'acier creusait un peu plus leurs poignets écorchés et elles se félicitèrent d'avoir mis des manches longues pour ne pas avoir à constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Voir les plaies les auraient rendues plus réelles, plus douloureuse et il n'était pas question de montrer quelque faiblesse que ce soit. C'était une question d'honneur, de fierté

Finalement, Regina s'immobilisa face au comptoir et s'assit sur un tabouret, bientôt imitée par Emma qui choisit celui de droite pour ne pas gêner leurs mouvements. Il y eut un silence tandis que Regina laissait ses yeux se promener le long de la décoration, détaillant l'appartement pour la première fois.

« C'est beaucoup plus propre que votre tas de ferraille. »

C'était un compliment, le seul genre de compliment que Regina était capable d'offrir alors que son regard appréciateur se posait sur les meubles les uns après les autres. Elle aimait la décoration sobre et efficace. Ici tout était fonctionnel, à l'image de la blonde qui la regardait d'ailleurs avec des yeux ronds. Regina haussa un sourcil.

« Que se passe t'il, miss Swan ? On dirait que votre cerveau dérisoire vient de se mettre miraculeusement à fonctionner. »

Les sourcils d'Emma se froncèrent à l'entente de la remarque.

« Que se passe t'il, Mills ? On dirait que vous ne savez pas complimenter sans être mauvaise la seconde qui suit. »

Une lueur étonnée passa dans le regard de Regina, aussitôt remplacée par de la colère. Elle ne s'était pas douté que l'expression de surprise d'Emma était due au fait que la blonde avait saisit le double sens de sa phrase et elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Emma réplique de la sorte.

…

Sidney avait toujours été amoureux de Regina.

Ça avait été le coup de foudre dès la première rencontre, une sorte d'attraction magnétique dont il avait été victime, pris dans les filets empoisonnés du diable. Il n'avait jamais réussit à s'en défaire et n'avait jamais souhaité s'en libérer.

Pourtant, la Regina qui lui ouvrit la porte et qui posa sur lui son regard dédaigneux n'avait rien de celle qu'il avait rencontré des années plus tôt dans le bureau de Granny Red. Cette femme là était froide, mauvaise et dédaigneuse, cette femme là ne méritait pas d'être aimée et pourtant tous les hommes lui offraient leurs cœurs pour qu'elle puisse mieux les piétiner.

Et Sidney ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

« J'ai failli attendre. »

La voix grave et grondante provoqua un frisson dans l'échine de Sidney et Sidney sourit poliment, se remémorant la dernière fois que sa reine l'avait appelé pour une histoire de menotte.

« Pardonnez moi, Madame Mills. Je voulais être sûr d'être équipé en conséquence. » expliqua il en désignant le sac en cuir noir qu'il transportait.

En conséquence, pas comme la dernière fois.

Son sourire poli se teinta de luxure lorsqu'il repensa à la manière dont Regina l'avait réveillée au beau milieu d'une nuit, lui demandant de venir à Philadelphie car elle avait été attachée nue à son rideau de douche par un ex policier. Cette nuit là avait été la plus belle de toute sa vie. Il s'était senti comme un adolescent face à cette porte entrouverte. Il avait tremblé lorsqu'elle avait frôlé sa main en attrapant la pince qu'il lui tendait et il avait cru mourir de honte lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé que la pince n'était pas assez épaisse pour couper ses liens.

Cette fois là il n'avait pas pu passer la porte, mais aujourd'hui Regina le laissait entrer. Peut-être était-ce un signe ? Peut-être qu'elle allait lui annoncer qu'il aurait le droit de partager son lit ? Peut-être allait il enfin...

Les pensées de Sidney se brisèrent en mille morceau lorsqu'il rencontra le regard tranchant de la femme blonde qui se tenait derrière Regina. Il se tourna alors vers cette dernière, cherchant une explication dans ses yeux brûlants et c'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il manquait un bouton à la chemise grise de l'écrivain. Oh...

_Oh._

« Laisse la pince adaptée ici, nous allons nous débrouiller. » fit Regina en désignant le comptoir.

Sidney s'exécuta et sortit, non sans un regard haineux en direction de cette femme menotté à _sa_ déesse.

Sidney avait toujours été amoureux de Regina et ce soir, il aurait pu tuer pour elle.

…

Emma regarda le sang qui avait taché la chemise de sa voisine en se mordant les lèvres.

Effectivement, elle avait fait une belle boulette en songeant qu'elle pourrait maîtriser la brune par la contrainte, leurs poignets meurtris en témoignaient largement. Les yeux de la blonde se posèrent d'ailleurs sur le sien et elle grimaça. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, vraiment pas beau et même si elle n'avait pas vu celui de Regina, elle imaginait qu'il devait être au moins aussi abîmé.

Avec un soupir, elle proposa à sa voisine de désinfecter la plaie et cette dernière accepta avec étonnement avant de la suivre en direction de la salle de bain où Emma ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et se rendit à l'évidence

Elle était vide.

« On dirait que quelqu'un n'est pas très prévoyant ici, ironisa Regina, Vous n'avez jamais de migraine ?

-Si, mais mes cachets pour ça sont ailleurs et Henry n'est pas du genre casse-cou, alors je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Regina soupira et secoua la tête, découragée.

« Venez avec moi, je dois avoir du désinfectant et des bandages. »

Emma accepta non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'heure de son téléphone, remarquant qu'Henry n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et qu'elle avait un message sur son répondeur.

« _Yop c'est Jeff'. Je suppose que tu es toujours dans tes histoires de menottes avec la brune super sexy et je ne voudrais pas te déranger, mais Paige m'a demandé à ce qu'on invite Henry à dîner ce soir, y'a un bout de temps qu'on a pas fait ça et je pense que ça ferait plaisir au gamin. Tiens moi au courant »_

Emma soupira de soulagement et envoya une réponse rapide à Jefferson, lui précisant qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et que ce serait génial s'il pouvait déposer Henry chez elle avant 21h, ce qui lui laissait plus de cinq heures pour s'occuper du problème Regina.

« Votre fils ne rentre pas ?

-Il mange chez une amie à lui ce soir. »

Emma referma la porte de son appartement avant de se tourner vers Regina qui ouvrait la sienne.

« Je déteste votre porte, vous savez ? » Lança elle.

La brune lui lança un regard circonspect avant de demander :

« Et pourquoi ça ?

-Elle est blanche.

-ça me semble plutôt évident en effet. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et s'abstint de continuer la joute verbale, préférant suivre Regina à l'intérieur de l'appartement qui avait été... dévasté.

« Woah. Vous pouviez me parler de ménage, Regina, votre appartement est un exemple de propreté. »

Regina lança à peine un regard au désordre avant de rétorquer :

« Vous voyez de la poussière, vous ?

-Je parlais du bordel.

-Vous m'aviez énervée.

-Oh vous voulez dire... Vous voulez dire que vous avez fait ça à cause de _moi_ ?! »

Regina lui lança un regard qui signifiait :_ j'ai l'air de m'agacer sur les meubles pour le plaisir ?, _et Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous êtes violente.

-Vous aussi. »

* * *

**La prochaine fois : Cicatrices.**


End file.
